


The Twenty-Four Apocryphal Lessons of Vivec

by Smaragdina



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, pdf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdina/pseuds/Smaragdina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the first thing that I will ask Nerevar-that-isn't in the golden twilight of her triumph: how did it feel to stab the Heart, in the chest? How did it feel, I will ask, to lash the myth to the wheel and break it at the spine?"</p><p>In the days before his disappearance, Vivec wrote a new set of Sermons that tell the story of the Dragonborn(s) in Skyrim as reality began to unravel. Presented with annotations by a famed scholar and numerous supplementary documents in an attempt to untangle history from metaphor, these sermons try to frame a new divinity for a new-old world and make sense of a story where time... doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twenty-Four Apocryphal Lessons of Vivec

**Author's Note:**

> In some ways, this is less of a fic than it is a grand experiment in Elder Scrolls lore; I apologize for any brain-breakage that ensues.

Due to the footnote-heavy nature of this work, it is only available as a PDF. The actual word count is 10,394. Apologies!

 

[ **View it here.**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6s9ezS4Ya7tWDIzMXdfV0xvLWM/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
